Cómo conocí a tu padre
by Aixa-Shadow and Faviaa
Summary: Traducción autorizada by dracogotgame. Harry sienta a sus hijos y les cuenta una historia, una historia muy larga.


**Traducción Todos los créditos van a la autora Dracogotgame original que me dio permiso para traducir su historia. Esta historia es un tipo de adaptación al programa **_**Cómo conocí a tu madre**_

**Pareja: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter **

**Pareja Pasada: Ginny Weasley / Harry Potter, Harry Potter / Otro**

**Advertencias: No hay Mpreg. Tal como dijo la autora original La historia ignora el epilogo de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, así como el final de la temporada de **_**Cómo conocí a tu madre**_** por lo que no hay muerte de personaje.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo este mundo le pertenece a J, K Rowling.**

**Prólogo **

James Sirius estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había corrido tan rápido en sus dieciséis años. Corrió por la calle, casi patinando en las aceras esmeriladas de Godric's Hollow. Le dolían los costados y había una clara sensación de ardor en su pecho que _no_ podía ser buena, pero aun así corrió tan rápido como pudo. Ya casi estaba allí. Ahora, podría ver la casita en la distancia mientras pasaba por un cementerio pequeño y tranquilo que había visitado todos los años desde que era un niño pequeño. A pesar de su prisa, se detuvo por un segundo en el lugar familiar, jadeando y sin aliento.

\- Hola abuela, abuelo. No puedo hablar ahora, hay una emergencia. Vuelvo pronto. ¡Adiós!

Tal vez era un hábito tonto, pero le gustaba hablar con la abuela Lily y el abuelo James de vez en cuando. Vaya cosa. Nadie necesita saber ese pequeño detalle, ni siquiera sus hermanos. Tacha eso, Especialmente sus hermanos.

La idea de dichos hermanos le grabó su situación actual. James agarró el trozo de pergamino hecho jirones en su puño y problemas su curso. La nota de Scorpius no había dicho mucho, pero de nuevo, ni Scorpius especificaba demasiado. Esto es lo que se había dignado decirle a James en esa pequeña misiva:

_James_

_Tenemos un problema, ven a casa ahora._

_Te necesitamos._

_Scorpius_

La pequeña plaga sabía _exactamente_ qué no decir para hacer que James supusiera lo peor. Ahora no podría relajarse hasta estar seguro de que los niños estaban bien. Angela no estaba feliz de ser abandonada en su primera cita, pero podía soportarlo y James pensaba recompensarcelo más tarde.

Finalmente, estaba corriendo por el pequeño camino de la entrada de coches, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

Estaba tranquilo. La escarcha cubría las ventanas y una luz suave y acogedora brillaba desde el interior. La nieve caía suavemente, cubría la azotea y salpicaba los árboles. La escena de invierno le trajo una cierta sensación de paz. Era relajante ,Tranquilo.

Esas no eran frases que James solía asociar con su familia.

Sea lo que sea, iba a apostar su Saeta de Fuego a que no era algo bueno.

Recorrió el camino con un mal presentimiento. Como de costumbre, tuvo que mover un poco la puerta para abrirla, pero ésta cedió sin protestar. James entró, caminando por el pasillo familiar hasta la sala.

Scorpius fue el primero en verlo.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! — exclamó aliviado. Estaba sentado en el sofá con Al y Lily a ambos lados. Lily lo saludó con su mano derecha agitándose y Albus lo recibió con una sonrisa alegre, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

— ¡Lo hiciste! — él vitoreó. — Nos preguntábamos cuándo aparecerías.

James se acercó, frunciendo el ceño. sospechosamente esto no parecía una emergencia. No, esto parecía una trampa.

¡Lo sabía!

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — gruñó.

Scorpius parpadeó inocentemente.

—¿No recibiste mi nota? — preguntó.

—Dijiste que había una emergencia — le informó James en breve.

— ¿Lo hice? — Scorpius ladeó la cabeza y se golpeó el mentón con el dedo, frunciendo el ceño para obtener un efecto adicional —. No, creo que usé la palabra "Problema". Son palabras diferentes, ¿No lo sabes?, Pero entiendo tu punto. Que _desafortunado _malentendido

Lily ahogó una risita y Al tosió, aparentemente tratando de ocultar una carcajada.

James iba a hechizar a alguien. Tres personas para ser específicos.

— ¿En serio? — escupió indignado. —¿Qué demonios, chicos?, ¡Estaba en una cita!

— La familia es lo primero — anunció Lily — Además, no queríamos hacer esto sin ti.

— ¿Hacer _qué_ sin mí? — James exigió.

— En una palabra, sufre — respondió Al. Sus ojos verdes brillaron mientras miraba a su hermano mayor y su expresión inusualmente sombría.

James frunció el ceño, tratando de darle sentido a esto. — Que esta...

Oh no.

Se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos. De una forma Lenta pero segura, llegó a una conclusión muy premonitoria.

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no esto de nuevo!

— Me voy — espetó James, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente y retrocediendo. —Nunca estuve aquí. ¡Nunca me vieron!

— ¡No te atrevas! — espetó Scorpius, levantándose abruptamente. Albus hizo lo mismo, avanzando hacia su hermano . — Si nosotros sufrimos, tú igual, ¡Así es como funciona!

Oh ,_diablos, no_.

— ¡Buena suerte! — gritó James empezando a correr. Esquivó a Albus y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta y estaba a un pelo de la libertad cuando ...

— ¿James?

_Maldición._

James suspiró derrotado y se dio la vuelta.

— Hola papá — murmuró. Su Papá sonrió amablemente y lo hizo pasar. Los hombros de James se desplomaron y retrocedió, permitiendo que su padre lo abrazara a medias.

Había estado tan cerca de la libertad...

— Pensé que tenías una cita esta noche — dijo su papá, revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente. James trató de no retorcerse por principio general.

— En realidad, sí—respondió, sintiendo una oportunidad para escapar. — Entonces, podría ...

— Cállate y quédate aquí con la familia — terminó Scorpius . Se las había arreglado para acercarse sigilosamente a la puerta, el chivato. Sostuvo la mirada de James significativamente mientras la cerraba. James frunció el ceño e hizo una nota mental para llegar más temprano de lo usual y tal vez tener la posibilidad de esconder las pociones para el pelo del maldito...

— Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí — dijo papá, llevándolo de vuelta al interior —. No quería contar esta historia sin ti

James reprimió un gemido y se unió a sus hermanos en el sofá, asegurándose de empujar a Albus fuera del camino. Su hermano solo sonrió y se tumbó al otro lado del sillón, plantando sus piernas en el regazo de Scorpius. Lily se acurrucó en el hombro de Al cómodamente. Papá se acomodó en su sillón favorito frente a ellos, bebiendo un whisky. James se preguntó si podría buscar un vaso pequeño si prometía quedarse quieto para otra de estas historias. Era casi mayor de edad. Por otra parte, probablemente no lo haría, porque su padre golpearía el techo si se enteraba.

— Esta es una historia muy especial — comenzó su papá, girando el vaso con los dedos. Siempre hacía eso cuando se preparaba para una larga y agradable conversación —, Esta es la historia de cómo conocí a su padre

El ambiente de la habitación cambió bruscamente. James casi podía sentir el alivio llegando.

— Oh, hemos escuchado esa — chilló Lily.

— Rivales escolares, Gryffindor versus Slytherin — dijo Albus, alejándose sutilmente y parándose del sillón — Muchos duelos, peleas y bromas ingeniosas ...

— Un dragón o dos, ustedes superando las diferencias — añadio Scorpius, tomando el ejemplo de su hermano y tratando de finalizarlo. —Gran historia, papá. Muy fascinante. Así que si nos necesitas, estaremos ...

— Aguarda

Los chicos más jóvenes gruñeron y se dejaron caer en el sofá. James ocultó una sonrisa. Papá nunca contaba la misma historia dos veces. Siempre eran diferentes. Siempre eran nuevas y siempre eran largas

— Tu padre y yo estábamos juntos en la escuela — estuvo de acuerdo él—, Pero eso fue solo una parte de la historia. Esta es la historia de cómo todo se unió , del cómo lo volví a ver — Hizo una pausa y sonrió suavemente, sus ojos verdes brillando a la luz del fuego. — Y de cómo me enamoré de él.

— Oh — murmuró Scorpius sombríamente. — Qué maravilloso

— Yay — dijo Al inexpresivo.

James sonrió maliciosamente. — Si yo sufro, ustedes sufren — les susurró en el oído. Scorpius frunció el ceño y le clavó un codo en las costillas.

— Quiero escucharlo — protestó Lily, frunciendo el ceño a sus hermanos. — Me gustan las historias de papá.

— Por supuesto que sí — se quejó Al. — Tienes once años.

— ¡Es que son románticos! — chilló Lily, empujándolo furiosamente. James suspiró y la detuvo antes de que pudieran comenzar una pelea.

Lily le sacó la lengua a Albus antes de acurrucarse en el hombro de James. James sonrió con cariño y le revolvió el pelo. Oh bien, quizás no estaba tan mal..

— Está bien papá — admitió derrotado — Nos tienes. Cuenta la historia. ¿Pero crees que puedes hacerlo rápido?

Papá sonrió de una manera que no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

\- Haré lo mejor que pueda - prometió -. Todo comenzó hace veinte años. La guerra había terminado y acababa de terminar Hogwarts. Estaba listo para enfrentar el mundo con un nuevo y brillante futuro. Por supuesto, no estaba solo, estaba compartiendo un piso con tu tío Ron y tu tía Hermione. Fue el mejor momento de nuestras vidas. Éramos jóvenes, borrachos de nuestras esperanzas y sueños. Hemos sido un momento maravilloso para estar vivo ...


End file.
